AMULETO DE BUENA SUERTE
by Emma Richie
Summary: Qué pasaría si el día de tu cumpleaños, quieres estar solo. Pero por caprichos del destino terminas acompañado por alguien con el cual, se supone es tu amuleto de buena suerte ese día. Atrapándote así, teniendo que ir a donde este vaya. Lo sé, mala introducción, pero denle una oportunidad y entren a leer! /w\ #MidoMomo [(Feliz cumpleaños Midorin! )]


~~~~AMULETO DE BUENA SUERTE~~~~

Aun no sabía cómo haría para poder tener a Momoi con el todo un día completo. Y es que Midorima ahora se encontraba dudando con respecto a su amuleto de la suerte para el siguiente día.

Había pensado en pasar desapercibido su cumpleaños, pues en realidad no creía que fuera a ir a celebrar con alguien. Pero justamente para mañana –justo el día de su cumpleaños- su amuleto de la suerte se basaba en Tauro, específicamente femenino. Oha Asa dijo que su suerte se basaría en ello, y Shintaro Midorima , a la única Tauro femenina que conocía era a su ex – manager de Teiko. Justo ahora, se encontraba frente al teléfono debatiéndose mentalmente y se llamarle a ella o no.  
Pero si le llamaba, que le diría: "Buenas noches Momoi, podrías ser mi objeto de la suerte mañana?". Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, era imposible que ella aceptara algo como eso.

Volvió su vista hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche. 8:45 pm.

Necesitaba hacerlo ahora o sería demasiado tarde. Prefería intentarlo aunque aquella chica llegara a rechazarle.

Suspiro profundamente y finalmente tuvo el valor que necesitaba, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de ella. Espero los primeros tres tonos cuando finalmente ella atendió.

-… Midorin? –Escucho a través del otro lado de la línea.

-Momoi… -Suspiro molesto por los nervios que le invadían.

-Midorin, está todo bien?… -hablo tranquila para tratar de calmar al contrario.

-Seee… -Paso su mano derecha por su frente, se daría por vencido, esto no iba a funcionar. Pero si no lo hacía… que pasaría con su suerte mañana, se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Oye, espero no te moleste lo que te preguntare , pero … podrías salir mañana conmigo? – No podía creerlo.

Midorima Shintaro no creía lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento. Realmente era ella quien estaba haciendo aquella proposición? Acaso leyó sus pensamientos? Pero ya que se le había vuelto más fácil todo, decidió aceptar rápidamente antes que cambiara de opinión.

-…pero si…-

-Acepto! –Le interrumpió-…Yo, acepto salir contigo.

-Bien, entonces… te parece mañana a las 10:00 am en el parque? –Ahora sonreía mientras hablaba.-

-Podría ser un poco antes? … te molestaría si fuese a las 9:00 am? –Acariciaba su cuello mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

-Eh? –Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la pelirosa, pero no le importaba. Siempre y cuando pudiera cumplir con su misión, no habría problema- Claro, no hay ningún problema. Entonces hasta mañana Midorin. Descansa…-

-Gracias. Tú también duerme bien Momoi. Hasta mañana.-Colgó.

Al finalizar aquella llamada, al mismo tiempo ambos suspiraron. Se sentían tan nerviosos con tan solo un par de minutos. Pero no pensaron que fuese por algo malo. En realidad cada uno tuvo su motivo por el cual realizar aquella llamada.

Midorima por que necesitaba su amuleto de la suerte, y Momoi por que tenía una misión que cumplir. Ambos creían que sería difícil convencer al otro, pero al final pareció de lo más fácil.

 **~~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~**

Al día siguiente al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular. Había creído que por ser su cumpleaños tendría varios mensajes y llamadas de sus amigos, pero al abrirlo y revisar, no tenía nada. Eso estaba muy raro. Ni siquiera Takao había enviado algún mensaje o llamado, y eso que era Takao. Se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. De todas maneras no estaba esperando esas llamadas y mensajes… verdad?

 **\0/\0/\0/\0/**

Tal y como lo habían planeado, Midorima y Momoi se reunieron a las 9:00 am en el parque. Llevando se la sorpresa de que la pelirosa ya se encontraba en el lugar mucho antes que él, cuando siempre había tenido algún atraso cuando se reunía con alguien.

-Te hice esperar?… -hablo el primero al acercarse a ella-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.- Esta bien, no tengo mucho de estar aquí. –Poniéndose de pie, tomo la canasta que estaba junto a ella en el banco donde estaba sentada, llevándolo en su mano derecha, acercándose al más alto y tomándole del brazo , con su mano libre- Además hoy es un día especial! –Exclamo con mucha emoción.-

- _Oh… así que lo recordó._ –pensó. Sonrió para agradecerle a ella por el gesto de pasar su cumpleaños con él, justo cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-

-MIRA! –Le mostro dos boletos que tenía para ir a un hotel privado que está a orillas del mar. –Me las he ganado en la radio! Y por tener suerte de ello, por eso hoy debe ser un día especial, no lo crees Midorin? –Sonrió para sí misma mientras se encontraba animada por aquello. Al descubrir del por qué le había invitado, finalmente el integrante de Shutoku se dio por vencido. Nadie había recordado su cumpleaños, ni siquiera Momoi. Bueno en realidad no esperaba que nadie le felicitara, no es lo que él quería… verdad?

Salió de sus pensamientos. Volviendo a suspirar arreglo sus lentes como solía hacer siempre, y finalmente hablo. –Momoi, si tenías solo dos entradas, por que invitarme a mí y no a Kuroko? … -Sin soltar el agarre que ella tenía en él, este le observaba desde arriba. Al ver que ella solo sonreía llego a la conclusión más obvias del porqué de aquello- No me digas. Kuroko rechazó la oferta y por ello acudiste a mí?… -Suspiro esta vez mientras pasaba su mano libre por su cabello mientras desvía la vista de la chica.-

-Claro que no! –Exclamo ella inmediatamente el termino de hablar- No acudí a ti… -sonrojada bajo su mirada, sonriendo nerviosa. El peliverde solo le observaba.-En realidad luego que Tetsu-kun me dijera que no podría salir hoy, llame a los demás y todos me dijeron que ya tenían planes para ahora, pero cuando estaba por rendirme te recordé. Sabía que no tendrías nada mejor que hacer, y tenía razón! Además… -Volvió a subir su mirada, fijándola directamente con la del escolta de Shutoku- no podría perder por nada del mundo una oportunidad como esta! Así que no debes quejarte, siéntete orgulloso de disfrutar conmigo! –Sí, realmente había hecho a un lado la esperanza de que ella se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Pero al verle tan feliz y emocionada por ir a aquel lugar, le hacía sentirse feliz. Al menos aunque sea de forma indirecta, no pasaría solo su cumpleaños. No es como si en realidad estuviera esperando algo , cierto?.

Desvió su mirada, tratando de cubrir su sonrojo. – Bien. Entonces entre más pronto lleguemos, disfrutaremos más. –Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron a Momoi. Pero le hicieron feliz a la vez. Sin perder más tiempo, finalmente se dirigieron a tomar el metro para llegar al lugar donde les estaría esperando el taxi privado que les llevaría a aquel hotel.

 **/0\/0\/0\/0\**

Luego de dos horas de viaje, finalmente se encontraban en aquel lujoso lugar. No por nada era privado, si tenía de todo. Y como tenían pases ilimitados disfrutaron de todo.

Desde el bufet, hasta la sala de karaoke. Por un momento Shintaro fue capaz de disfrutar un poco, sin tener que ocultarlo por completo. Eran pocos los momentos en los que Momoi casi le atrapaba sonriendo, pero conociendo al ex – miembro de Teiko, sabía que aquello sería difícil, y si llegase a suceder, sabía que el contrario lo negaría.

Luego a la hora de almuerzo se dispusieron a comer lo que la chica había llevado en aquella canasta. Al parecer no se había informado sobre el bufet, por ello pensó en llevar comida, y como no podían desperdiciarla, le comieron entre ambos. Midorima sabía que la pelirosa no era tan buena cocinando, y bueno, admitía que él tampoco era tan bueno, pero al probar aquella comida quedo encantado con su sabor. No pregunto el cómo era posible que aquello estuviera delicioso y apto para el consumo humano. Simplemente agradeció y comieron en silencio.

Al finalizar decidieron descansar en las butacas que había cerca de la piscina del lugar, bajo la sombra de las palmeras.

No se percató en que momento fue, pero cuando menos recordó, noto que toda la atención de los hombres del lugar se centraba en su acompañante. Aquello no le inmutaba, pero no podía permitir que unos cualquiera llegaran a arruinarle su momento. Claro, sin olvidar que no podía permitir que le pasara algo a ella, ya que no quería meterse en problemas… era por eso, cierto?

Sin hablarlo con Momoi, se propuso a desviar todas esas miradas de ella. Tanto así como llegando a comportarse como si de su pareja se tratara. Y al parecer que la chica ni lo noto, y si lo hizo no le molesto, ya que no llego a decirle nada del cambio repentino y raro en el comportamiento de él.

 **\0/\0/\0/\0/**

Finalmente su estadía en aquel lugar había finalizado. Hubo cosas que la pelirosa se quedó con ganas de hacer, pero tu tiempo ahí, había finalizado.

De camino a casa, ambos iban en silencio. Cada uno en sus diferentes pensamientos. Mientras habían estado esperando su metro, habían tenido una última conversación.

-Midorin… muchas gracias por acompañarme en este día. Sé que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer y aun así me acompañaste. –Sonreía un poco melancólica mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras sin poder dirigir su mirada al más alto.- Realmente me divertí mucho … realmente , muchas gracias!

Y antes de subir al tren ella había dicho algo que le había dejado pensativo a él: " _Cuando te enteres de la verdad, no te enojes… por favor!..._ "

En realidad Momoi quería decirle la verdad, sentía que podría enojarse con ella cuando se enterara de todo. Pero no podía decir la verdad ahora o todo habría sido para nada.

Finalmente aquel viaje finalizo. Bajaron en la estación correspondiente.

Midorima se despidió, ya que Momoi se quedaba a esperar el siguiente metro que iba a su casa. Ya que ella vivía más lejos.

Midorima tuvo la intención de agradecerle por haber pasado su cumpleaños junto a él. Pero los nervios y la pena le ganaron, por lo que no menciono nada. Solo agradeció por la invitación.

De camino a su casa aun continua pensativo sobre aquellas palabras que había mencionado ella. A que se refería en realidad? Por qué habría de enojarse el con ella, cuando fue el quien le necesitaba a ella como su amuleto de la suerte en ese día?

Justo ahí!

Había caído en esa pequeña verdad.  
Él había disfrutado tanto con Momoi, que olvido por completo que ella era su objeto de la suerte ese día. Y vaya que le dio suerte. No por nada Oha Asa, siempre acertaba con él.

Corrió lo que hacía falta de camino a su casa. Quería llegar ya para poder llamarle a aquella chica con la que había pasado su cumpleaños. Quería… no. Debía agradecerle como era debido.

Pero al llegar a su casa, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por las visitas inesperadas que había en su casa.  
Finalmente así todas las piezas encajaron, por lo que entendió finalmente las palabras de su amiga.

Desde hace dos semanas, los ex – integrantes de la " _Generación de los Milagros_ ", habían estado planeando todo para realizar una sorpresa para el peliverde.

Pero sus planes casi fueron arruinados cuando Aomine se negó a ser el quien mantendría distraído a Midorima todo el día.

Al no haber otra opción, debido a que todos los demás institutos tendrían clases , a excepción de Shutoku y Toõ , Akashi le pidió a Momoi que fuera ella quien tomara el lugar de Aomine. Sin ninguna queja u objeción acepto la labor.

Ella se encargaría de mantener alejado de todo a Midorima, mientras los demás, al finalizar sus clases, se dirigirían rápidamente a la casa del cumpleañero para darle la sorpresa. Por lo cual, todos fingirían que no recuerdan que él estaba cumpliendo años.

Siendo de esta forma, que al momento en que el de lentes de trataba de decidir en llamar a la pelirosa para que fuera su amuleto de la suerte, esta se trataba de decidir cómo invitar al más alto a salir con ella sin que sospechara nada.

Solo que ella tuvo, por unos segundos más rápidos ,el valor de ser ella quien llamara primero.

Finalmente comprendía las últimas palabras de Momoi.

Aunque le extraño que pensara que se enojaría con ella. Con quienes se encontraba enojado en estos momentos era con todos ellos. Incluyendo a Takao. Pero ya se encargaría después de hacerle pedalear mucho más por haberle hecho creer que había olvidado su cumpleaños.

No es que el estuviera deseando eso, cierto?

En esos momentos, lo único que quería era agradecerle a la chica. Y disculparse con ella, explicarle que estaba feliz y no enojado.  
Pero no pudo. Tuvo que aguantar aquella fiesta, en nombre de Momoi. Pues fue por ella que ahora todos sus compañeros y amigos estaban en su casa festejándole.

Al finalizar la fiesta, estuvo en la puerta despidiendo a todos. El último en marcharse fue Akashi. Y antes de irse comento: " _A que no es un amuleto con mucha suerte? No esperes más y agradece como es debido._ " Justo cuando él pensaba reclamarle sobre cómo lo sabía lo del amuleto, Akashi continuo: " _Recuerda que lo sé todo._ " Finalmente, luego de eso, salió.

 **-0-0-**

Realmente se sentía un estúpido. Nuevamente no podía tener el valor de llamarle a su ex – manager. Pero quería agradecerle como era debido y no quería esperar al día siguiente. Así, que a pesar de la hora que era, comenzó a crear un mensaje en su celular. Una vez habiendo finalizado lo leyó para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, y finalmente lo envió.

Si ella aún seguía despierta lo leería ahora, si no, seria hasta mañana.

Para su suerte ella un continuaba despierta, por lo cual, lo leyó enseguida le había llegado aquel mensaje. La forma en la que se había expresado Midorima , le sorprendió un poco. Pues sabía que si el peliverde hubiera tenido que decir todas aquellas palabras de frente, este no hubiera dicho ni la mitad.

"-Oha Asa, no se equivocó contigo al elegirte como mi amuleto de la suerte en este día. Muchas gracias por todo. Lo disfrute. Quisiera expresar más mi agradecimiento. Hiciste un buen trabajo, tanto que hasta yo olvide que era mi cumpleaños. Momoi, gracias.-"

Sonrió para sí misma. Pues aquello no se lo esperaba, y el recibirlo le hizo feliz.

Se sentía cansada, pero antes de dormir quiso expresar aquellas palabras que había querido decir en todo el día. Pero para no arruinar la sorpresa, no pudo hacerlo.

Después de un par de minutos, y no ver respuesta alguna, supuso que ella ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Justo cuando se disponía a apagar su celular. Lo que tanto había estado esperando llego.

Sin dudarlo, abrió rápidamente aquel mensaje. Al leerlo se formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa con la cual durmió plácidamente toda la noche, luego de haber leído aquel mensaje.

"-No lo olvide, es solo que no pude decirlo antes. No tuve oportunidad hasta ahora. Midorin , feliz cumpleaños!-"

 **-3**

Muy bien, hasta aquí llega :3  
Aigoo!  
Este es mi regreso a los fics xD  
Aunque siempre terminan saliéndome mejor los One-shots.

Por favor, comenten y apoyen esta pareja! \0/  
Sé que hay fans! Flanes y Panes! (?)  
Está muy suave, pero entiéndeme ;u; y no sean crueles conmigo , si me dirán algo malo, que sea con amor!~


End file.
